The audio tracks of a multi-channel television program typically contain signals representing laughter and/or other sounds that would be desirable to filter from the program. Such filtering may be desirable, for example, when the program contains too much laughter, such as when the laughter is too loud for the actors to be heard well, especially for hearing-impaired listeners.